The 39th Annual Hunger Games
by Donutdude556
Summary: Watch as these unusual Hunger Games unfold as you see it from multiple tribute's points of view! In the first ever indoor stadium, there will be action, thrills, and only 1 victor.
1. Let The Games Begin!

The 39th Annual Hunger Games

Chapter 1- Let The Games Begin!

Emily- District 8

I stood on my platform anxiously as the announcer for the games, Paul Rugsby started his usual blabbing about the games. Once he had announced it was time for the games to begin, I tensed up and prepared myself to run for the backpack straight ahead of me. This stadium was very strange, because it was the only indoor stadium in history. The other tributes and I seemed to be standing in a huge ballroom of whatever kind of indoor stadium we're in. I knew it was almost time to run. When the gong went off, that's exactly what I did.

Jack- District 5

As soon as the gong sounds, I immediately flee from the Cornucopia. I don't want to be involved in the bloodbath. It's very strange being in an indoor stadium, and I'm being thrown for a loop. I spent nearly all of my time in training studying berries, snares, traps, and tons of other outdoor survival skills. Luck is already not on my side. Since there is so much time left in the games, who knows how bad this is going to get for me?

Once I reach the door I'm running at, I quickly pull it open and then slam it shut right behind me. As soon as I hear it close, I look back to see if I'm being followed. There's nobody in the hallway other than me, but there is a spear's head sticking through the door. I know it was meant for me. I keep running for what seems like decades until I reach a flight of stairs and an elevator. If I keep running, I'm going to pass out, so I jump in the elevator and hit the "3" button. That's when I realize there are over 100 buttons and know immediately that this is the biggest stadium of all time. "These games might take a while." I think to myself before I step out of the elevator.

Trenton- District 3

I may not be a career, but that doesn't mean I didn't train like one. All my life, I have been preparing for this moment. I hear the gong sound and instantly run straight for the Cornucopia. I'm the first one there, thanks to my 14 years of track. I'm 17, and that's plenty of time to get to know everything about survival.

I instantly grab some arrows, and just start throwing them at people. I have enough brute force and accuracy to send 6 of them through other tribute's skulls. "That means there's only 18 more to go." I think to myself. This is going to be a cakewalk. I then grab a 3 whips, because whips are my best weapons, and grab my favorite one, which has solid gold on the tip. This will give the whip more of a sting to victims. Then I knock 4 tributes over and head to a door that has a spear stuck in it.

Once I'm in the hallway, I run until I come to some stairs and an elevator that has just closed. I know I'm right behind a victim, and so I sprint up the stairs without stopping for even a second to breathe, and pause on floor 3 because I hear a high pitched ding. I see someone emerge, and it's the boy from District 5.

Alison- District 6

I know I should run from the Cornucopia, but when the gong sounds I rush right into the middle of the bloodbath. I see the monstrous boy from 3 killing people left and right, and know I have to run. I grab a strange gun I've never seen before that's at my feet and back up, taking aim at the girl from 8. I shoot, and see a light green beam come out of the gun. I then turn around and run before I have time to see if the beam makes impact.

As I run, I feel something puncture my right foot. Along with the pain I feel from the knife I see in my foot, I also topple over and smack my face on the hard marble ground. Every part of my body is in pain, but I muster the strength to get up. I try to limp over towards-

Anne- District 2

I put the girl from 6 out of her misery and retrieve the knife I threw at her. I'm pretty good with knives, but I am even better with a slingshot. I grab some of the nightlock I found at the Cornucopia and load it into the best slingshot I could find. As I see the males from 7 and 8 running away together, I take my aim and land berries in 8's mouth. 7 turns around and screams at me, which was the dumbest thing he could have done because soon he has the berries in his mouth as well.

All in all, I've counted 11 deaths so far. 3 by me, 6 by that monster from 3, and 2 by the other careers. There is only 1 non-career left at the Cornucopia, and it's the boy from 12. He tries to run, but is hit by 2 spears and an arrow. I find it hilarious how 3 other careers tried to kill him at the same time. All they want to do is show off. In my opinion, teaming up with them is a waste of my life. I'll finish them off in good time though, I just need to wait for the right moment.

Josh- District 10

As soon as I grabbed a backpack, I went into 1 of the dozens of doors, and jogged until I couldn't go any longer. I knew this was a good time to go through my backpack. I opened it up, and inside found only 1 thing. It looked just like a laser pointer. I pointed it away from me and pressed the button. I was shocked at the result.

A laser shot right out of the end! No, not a laser light. An actual laser! It made a hole in the wall right in front of me! I hear someone scream from the other side. I instantly run, but not very far before I realize I can't go any further because being honest, I'm still exhausted. I know I have to do something soon, so I grab the laser and point it in the direction I came from.

After nothing happens for a while, I hear people running above me. I point the laser at an angle, and make a hole in the ceiling. A couple feet in front of me, the boy from 3 falls from the sky. He instantly jumps up and has a whip at the ready. As he leaps at me, I point my laser and press the button.


	2. Paralyzing Shock

Tayson- District 7

I scream as the laser beam shoots Jasper through the head. He was my best friend from the moment we met in the elevator in the training center. It was right after they showed the training scores. "Nice job on your 9!" he told me. I had earned it by using karate on some dummies. It wasn't average karate though.

I was trained as a ninja in case another war against the capitol broke out. I showed them everything I had, and it earned me a nice score. Luckily, I found a nice, light sword at the Cornucopia. Perfect for any good ninja. Anyways, her comment sparked an entire conversation, and we'd proposed an alliance right before we went off to bed.

None of that mattered anymore. He was dead, and I was alone. With only my sword to protect me, I walked on and waited to see if I could find any other tributes. I wanted to find an entrance to the room where the laser came from. That very unlucky tribute isn't getting away with this.

Jack- District 5

As soon as I step out, I see the huge boy from 3 diving straight at me. I try to dive out of the way, but he slams into my left leg and I go down. "This is it for me." I think "I'm already going to die." That's when I see the whips in his belt. I grab one and just start smacking his hand with one. He howls in pain, and I slip out from his grasp. I dart down the stairs as fast as my legs can carry me, and start running down the first hallway I see on floor 2.

I know the tribute from 3 is right behind me, and I am running on pure adrenaline. I'm still exhausted from running to the elevator, and it doesn't look good for me. All of a sudden, I hear a crash. I look back, and there's a hole in the floor. I dare to look down, and see the monster of a boy sprawled out on the ground.

I know that I'm the luckiest person in the world. His weight must have been to much for the floor, and he fell through. Then I realize that can't be the case. The hole is a perfect circle. I instantly realize that someone saved my life. I have a feeling that someone is the person the huge boy just dove at.

Trenton- District 3

I leap at him, and knock him in the leg, causing him to fall. Just as I go to reach for a whip, he grabs one before I can and smacks my hand with it. I let go, and instantly regret it. He slides out of my grip and darts down the stairs. I jump up and start running right at his heels.

I'm so close to killing him I can taste it, but right as I reach for my favorite gold-tipped whip, the ground falls out from beneath me. Suddenly, I'm on the ground and in all kinds of pain. "I'm not going to let myself die." I think to myself. I shake it off, and get up as quickly as I can. I see the puny boy from 10. He's 12, and can only be 5 feet tall. Being 6 foot 8, it's going to be an easy kill.

I draw my whip, and dive at the boy. That's when I see him point a tiny little machine at me. I think to myself "Hey, I remember when I made my first laser. It looked just like that!" I process what I just thought a split-second too late.

Emily- District 8

I turn around just in time to see the light green beam hit me in the face. I immediately fall to the ground, and feel a weird tingling sensation all over my body. My body is flopping around everywhere, and I can't control myself in any way. It feels similar to being tickled while having a seizure.

After about half a minute it stops, but I hear tons of banging all around me, and a couple screams. The banging doesn't stop, and I open my eyes to see what's going on. I see a giant shoe right in front of me. I scream, hoping whatever monster it belongs to doesn't hear me. Luckily it doesn't seem to. I look up, and see something that makes my heart drop straight into my stomach. It's no monster. It's the male from female from 1.

I look all around and notice that everything is absolutely huge. The girl takes a step, and the ground underneath me shakes violently and sends me right onto my back. Every step someone takes within 10 feet is a tremor and loud boom. Soon, I'll probably be deaf and seriously injured.

I predict myself to be about and inch and a half tall. This is going to be an extremely hard games to win. On the bright side, I can spy on the careers. That has some disadvantages though. First off, if somebody takes a step I could die without them even knowing it. Also, if the found me they could give me the worst torture of the entire games. I don't like how that sounds.

Calzone- District 1

When the rest of the careers and I settle down, I take first watch with the girl from 2, Anne. She made multiple kills earlier, and she seems like a valuable ally. I made 2 kills, having shared 1 of them with 2 other careers. I threw a spear, and killed the boy from 12. I saw the girl from 8 die earlier, although it was very strange how she just disappeared into thin air when she did.

I'd never seen that weapon before, but I'm glad us careers have it now. It seems very powerful, and I now have it equipped in my belt. I hear the anthem and the ceiling lights up, so I wake the rest of the careers to see the deaths. I get excited to see the death toll.

There are none from the first 2 districts, but I do see the girl from 3. What I see next drops all the career's jaws to the ground. The male from 3 died as well. Nobody saw that coming. He was favored to win, I would expect. The thought that he is dead makes me extremely happy. That means 1 less tribute, and he was a tough one.

The other faces are the girl from 5, both from 6, the male from 7, the male from 8, both from 9, the girl from 10, male from 11, and both from 12. It feels good knowing over half the competition is gone. I want to get back home to my victory party. I suddenly realize something that temporarily paralyzes me with shock. The girl from 8 is still out there somewhere.


	3. 24 Buttons And New Allies

Cless- District 4

After seeing the death toll, I have to admit I am extremely excited. I hate what the games do to people, but I have to win and get back home. I'm a senior, and I have my life to get back to. I was always popular back in 4. I mostly want to get back to Lars, my boyfriend, and Amp, my dog.

I'm really good with a blowpipe. I didn't make any kills today, simply because I didn't want the other careers killing me off in my sleep or anything. After the death toll, it's me and Anne that are on watch, because she refuses to sleep. I swear she secretly wants to kill us all, or doesn't trust us. Maybe even both.

I plan on staying with the careers for only 1 more night. Then, I kill the other person on watch and run off with the supplies. I have a feeling they think I'm the weak link, and I don't like where that's headed. I go to look through some of the backpacks to see what is in them.

Inside, I see 24 different buttons. Only 13 of them are lit up. Each button has a different tribute's face on it. Only the dead tribute's buttons are lit up. I take all of the buttons, knowing that they will be very important to the game. "Anything useful in the packs?" Anne asks me. "No, only the food." I lie. I need to keep these a secret. These buttons could be my secret weapon to winning the games.

Josh- District 10

The laser hits him right in the arm, and that's enough to send the whip flying out of his hand. He lands on top of my stomach, knocking all the air out of my lungs. I can barely move, but I manage to position the laser right at his skull. He knocks it out of my hand, and I know that I am about to die.

That's when I hear a crack and the boy's scream immediately after. He turns around, and whips at the ceiling. I hear a scream, and then I see what he is whipping at. I point the laser at the District 3 boy's head, thus saving the boy from 5's life.

"I think we could be good allies." I say. The boy nods his head. He gives me a smile, and hops down to me. "We've gotta watch out for each other, so one of us can win." he agrees. This time I'm the one nodding my head. If we stick together, we have the potential to win this whole thing.

Tayson- District 7

I never find an entrance to the other room, but I do find an elevator. I press the up button, climb inside, and stare in awe at the hundreds of buttons on the wall. I press the "167" button and wait for the elevator to arrive there. When I do get there, I find myself to be in a kitchen. I see a huge meal on the table that consists of turkey, ham, lamb, steak, mashed potatoes, stew, all the fruits I could ever imagine, and much, much more!

I am extremely glad I chose this floor as I walk over and sit down at the head of the table. My joy lasts about 2 seconds after I sit down. I shriek as I see 4 different huge, moving piles of glop that are tons of different shades of green, brown, and purple. They are all moving towards me, and I know I've gotta get out of here.

I sprint to the elevator and press the button rapidly, over and over again until the door opens. I run into the elevator without even looking. That's when I feel a falling sensation. It turns out I didn't step into an elevator. I stepped into an elevator shaft, and it's a long way down from here.

Allyn- District 11

When I step out of the elevator, which seem to be the main way of travel in this arena, I see that I am in an indoor garden. Being from the agriculture District, I am extremely tempted to explore around. I decide against it. I don't recognize any of these plants, and they are probably mutts the capitol made to kill us.

I hop back in the elevator and hit the "284" button. I notice a small little compartment in the wall of the elevator. Knowing I will probably die if I open it, I fight the urge to see what is inside. Finally, I give in. I open it, and find 24 buttons. Each button has a tributes face, and only the living tribute's buttons are lit up. I press the one with the girl from 7 on it, and wait for a result.

I hear a scream right as the girl appears out of thin air. I scream, and fly back against the wall of the elevator in fear. She slams into the ground, but quickly gets back up. "What is going on?" She's half screaming, half asking a question. "How did you do that? You saved my life!"

She goes on to explain to me how she lost her ally right at the beginning, and how she went to a floor filled with food, but was attacked by mutts. Then she explains how she fell into the elevator shaft, and right as she saw the bottom of it after falling for what she predicted was about a mile, she appeared in my elevator.

"It was these cool buttons I found!" I tell her. We decide to throw them out a small hatch in the bottom of the elevator. We have no use for them, and don't want anyone discovering their secret. We never say anything about it, but I think we both know that we should stick together, we'd be better that way. We just need to outlast the rest!


	4. Hunger Game Changers

Calzone- District 1

I get up in the morning to find the other person on watch, the girl from 4 asleep. I let it slide, seeing as I had dozed off for a couple of hours as well. I lost all my energy trying to get the psycho girl from 2 to go sleep so I could take over. Right as I'm about to wake all the other careers up so we can go on our first tribute hunt, I see a small backpack in 4's hands.

I go over to see why she kept it so close to her, and silently take it from her grasp. I open it and find some little buttons. The dead tribute's buttons are all illuminated. Extremely curious as to what the buttons do, I take one and look at the face on it. I see the huge brute from 3's face, and wonder tirelessly as to how he died.

Still curious, I press the button and wait to see what will happen. It doesn't take long for me to figure it out. I hear a loud CRACK and whip my head towards the sound. I see the boy leap off his metal plate and dive straight at me. I grab the first thing I can find, and act fast. As soon as my finger pushes the trigger on the strange laser gun, I see a flash of green light and the boy from 3 is gone, just like the girl from 8 had done before. The question is where they went.

Trenton- District 3

It all happens in an instant. There I am, standing on my plate again, when I see the careers have made camp. I take immediate action, and leap with all my might at District 1. He points a strange machine at me, and suddenly I see his body towering over me, despite the fact he's sitting down. Most people would wonder what just happened, but I'd know a shrink ray anywhere.

There are 2 things that puzzle me though. I don't understand how those 2 twerps killed me, and I also don't understand how I got a second chance. I know someone else has been hit with a shrink ray, I saw it happen. I wonder if the girl from 8 is dead by now. Then again, the boy from 1 would have killed me by now if he knew what the shrink ray did.

I figure the girl must still be around. I never wanted to do this, because I am completely self-reliant, but I know I must consider my options carefully. I know I must have her as an ally. Why? We are both about an inch tall, and we need to team up to even have the slimmest chance at winning. Somebody taking a step could end our lives, and they wouldn't even know they had killed us.

We need to find the reverse switch, and then somehow shoot it, and that won't be easy. "I know you are here too." I say truthfully. "I have no weapons, and we need to team up if we want to survive. I think you know I'm telling the truth. Anyways, if you refuse I could kill you with brute force if we did somehow outlast them. I think we both know I'm right." There's a long pause before she steps out from behind the Cornucopia.

"Good choice." I say, right to the point. Now how are we going to do this?" I ask. She just shrugs at me. For some reason, I laugh. Somehow, I know I've made the right decision.

Jack- District 5

Josh and I are standing outside the elevator, and about to press the button when we hear a scream passing through the shaft. We expect to hear a thud, but one never comes. We press the button, and make sure an elevator is there before we step in, after waiting several minutes for it to come. "Who do you think that was?" I ask. "Could have been anybody." is what I get in response.

Then, I hear trumpets blaring loudly as the elevator music stops. My heart drops into my stomach. A feast already? Josh and I stop talking and listen, knowing this is important. Paul Rugsby comes over the loudspeaker. "Tributes, congratulations on making it to day 2!" he says with an excitement that sickens me. How could anybody enjoy this? It reminds me of my hate for the capitol.

"You should all be looking for an old face around. Here, let me show you!" He keeps speaking in almost a chant. I have just processed what he said `when the lights all go dim. The boy from 3's face appears back in the sky and the color returns to it. When I realize what this means, I almost scream. I hit the "985" button and can't control my anger and fear. He's going to be after us, and he's the person I'd least want to kill me. I'd rather take on all the careers.

I hear a thud, and realize I'm the lucky one. Josh has fainted from the anxiety. I give a jump as Paul continues to speak. I'd forgotten about him for a moment. "That's right! Everybody welcome Trenton back into the games! Anyways, that's all the time I have! Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be EVER in your favor!" I dearly hope the odds are in my favor, I'm going to need them more than anyone. Except maybe Josh, that is.

Allyn- District 11

I suddenly realize throwing the buttons out of the elevator was a terrible idea. The girl from 4, Cless is laying right in front of Tayson and I, asleep. Tayson deals with her using a very small sword that I recognize as a katana.

I think we both realize we are very fortunate nothing disastrous happened. Cless's button obviously hit the bottom of the shaft, but it doesn't seem like anyone else will be appearing inside our elevator. We finally arrive at out destination floor, and I step out, taking in the glorious sight.

I am in an absolutely gorgeous, gigantic, open area I estimate must be a ballroom. Suddenly, I hear the sound of electricity and turn around to see the button to the elevator has gone out. There's no escaping from this deathtrap, and I know it. I was right on this being a ballroom, because I see hundreds of ghosts all dancing out in the middle of the floor. Three or four of them seem to notice Tayson and I are in the room with them, because they keep glancing over towards us.

Out of nowhere, all the ghosts let out an awful, piercing shriek and start to hover over towards us faster then anything I've ever seen before. Just like that, I know it's the end of Tayson and I. Tayson, it's been a pleasure having you as an ally. I'm sorry neither of us could win. When I don't hear an answer, I look over to where I figure Tayson is.

All I see is a ton of ghosts, still closing in on me. Finally, I put everything together. As soon as we stepped out of the elevator, she went back in and cut the wires to this floor so I couldn't escape. She never wanted to align with me. She had me fooled, and backed out on me. I must say, she pulled it off marvelously. "For her cleverness, I hope she wins." was the last thought to ever go through my mind.

Tayson- District 7

My heart drops as I step out onto floor 54 as I hear Cless's and Allyn's cannons. Both their deaths were my doing. I don't have any time to regret anything though, I just have to win. I hear the anthem play, and the ceiling lights up. I look into the sky to see the death count.

The only deaths were the 2 I knew happened, and were my fault. First Cless's face comes up, then Allyn's. That means 15 deaths so far. That leaves 9 of us, and a total of 5 careers. Knowing they have over half the playing field is enough to make me feel sick. Then I remember Trenton came back into the game, making 10 of us. Still, that means the careers have half the numbers.

I know I have to go to bed, and it just so happens I'm in a master bedroom. So I climb into bed and get ready to go to sleep. While I tuck myself in, the covers tighten on me and constrict my body so I can't breathe. How stupid am I to get into a bed in this arena? Knowing how big of an idiot I am, I struggle to escape. I need to get out now, or I'll be joining the 2 I killed earlier today. And truthfully, I despise the thought of having to join them.


	5. A Twist Nobody Saw Coming

Josh- District 10

I don't remember a single thing that happened since the monstrous boy's death. All I know is that I'm on the ground in the elevator, with Jack standing right beside the place where I'm laying. Is it possible he could have backstabbed me? I highly doubt it, but I don't want to show I have regained my consciousness, just in case.

"The boy from 3 is back." I hear Jack say. "That's why you fainted, if that's what you're wondering. Then, I hear a ding, and Josh and I step out onto a floor that's very high. I know because my ears have popped since I woke up.

I know the boy is our biggest enemy right now, but I don't have much time to think about it before the elevator closes behind us, and we find ourselves in front of the most gigantic swimming pool I've ever seen, which seems to be filled with some kind of animal. Suddenly, I realize it's a plesiosaurus, and not a second too soon, because I dive out of the way of it's swinging neck, with it's mouth open.

However, Jack doesn't realize it in time, and is thrown flipping through the air. He was lucky enough to at least avoid being eaten, but he hits a wall while about 40 feet in the air. I know there's absolutely no saving him, so I hit the elevator button, and run into the door because it didn't open. The elevator didn't open, and now I'm trapped. Someone has called the elevator, and left me for dead.

Emily- District 8

Night has fallen, and I'm still not sure about how I feel about the alliance. I think it's great for now, but what about in the future? What is going to happen to us, and what will happen if we somehow outlast the others? He could surely take me in an instant, and that's why I'm so undecided when it comes to the alliance.

Right now, we are both lying in the smallest nook we can fit into under the Cornucopia. We need food soon, but luckily the careers have decided to keep it inside the Cornucopia. I rouse Trenton, and we head in. I know which bags have what food by now, and I go straight for the bag with crackers in it. They won't notice if we only take small bits of cracker, and it will tide Trenton and I over well.

We climb inside the bag, and take the corners off of 5 crackers, which should last us until tomorrow. (You don't eat much when you are an inch tall) Right as we are about to walk out, we feel tremors and hear loud footsteps coming toward us. We stay completely still, and wait for it to pass.

However, the moment it passes doesn't come. I feel a large jolt, and somebody picks the bag up, sending Trenton and I momentarily suspended in midair. I come down with a thud, and can barely force the grunt of pain that is coming up my throat to stay in my mouth. I can't believe my bad luck. Someone has picked up OUR bag.

The bag opens, and Trenton and I dive for the back of it. A hand with rosy red nail polish that has just started to chip reaches inside the bag, and grabs a handful of crackers from the front of the bag, causing all the crackers to slide, and sending Trenton and I with them. We're in a deathtrap, and waiting to die. I know this is the girl from 1, because I remember she had her nails done this color for the interviews.

A few minutes later, the bag opens again. This time, she reaches for the back of the bag, almost exactly where Trenton and I are sitting. She scoops up tons of crackers, and I feel myself being lifted into the air, and know I have to get out of this girl's hand, or I'm dead. I jump from the top of the pile, but not quite far enough. I land, and a couple crackers slide over me, and I'm trapped. I know this is the end.

Trenton- District 3

I see Emily being lifted out of the bag, and know I have to act quickly. With all of my might, I pick up a cracker (Which is heavy, even for me), and throw it at the hand with the biggest amount of strength I can muster, hoping it will drop Emily. However, it's not enough, and I see my last glimpse of Emily.

I'm now alone in the games, and while it's tough, I realize it may be for the best. I just have to figure out how to get back to my proper size. Then, I'm going to be a real contender. Until then, I just have to wait. I sit in the bag for a while longer, and then feel the tremors and loud bangs of feet walking away, and finally a shriek and the loudest of them all, which sends huge shock waves through the floor, and it feels like a big earthquake. Now I know Emily is gone.

I slip out of the bag, and go back to the nook Emily and I settled in. It feels so much more lonely, but I have to stay strong, and win for the both of us. There's no way I'm letting anybody else win. Now I'm not just winning for me, I'm winning to show the capitol what they've done.

Chime- District 1

After the girl from 4's mysterious disappearance and death, the rest of the careers and I have had 4 people on guard at a time, while only 1 of us sleeps. It's really starting to take a toll on me too! I just want to get back home to my family, take my fortune, and buy myself a stable full of horses. After these games are over, I'll live life the easy way., and as a victor.

Until then, I'm stuck in this mansion. I go to get some food because I haven't eaten since noon yesterday. I get the bag of crackers and take a generous handful, but I suck them all down quickly, as I'm starving. Then I go back for a second handful. My break from being on guard is almost over since I was only given 5 minutes, so I continue to snarf down crackers.

That's when I see it. A bug is on the cracker I'm about to put in my mouth. I scream and drop the cracker, but not before the bug leaps on to my face and I feel a stinging pain. I manage to shake the bug off, and stomp on it. When I make sure it's dead, I head back to camp. Stupid bug.

Tayson- District 7

I'm being endlessly strangled, and my katana is trapped underneath my back, in it's sheath. I struggle around for what seems like hours, but it's all in vain. With no way out, I'm almost about to accept my fate when the strangling stops. I hear a cannon and realize that death may have just saved my life. It might just mean the gamemakers still want me alive because after all, it's only day 2 and that death means there's only 8 of us left.

That's when I look over, see a lamp just feet away hurdling at my face, and I black out. When I regain my senses at first I'm just shocked. Why am I not dead? How was my life spared? Who threw that lamp at me? All these questions are running through my mind, but have no answer. I open my eyes to find myself face to face with none other than Paul Rugsby, the announcer for the games.

He soon greets us all and tells us we will all be untied shortly. I look down and realize I'm wrapped all up in ropes. So they've knocked us all out? I have a feeling I know what's coming when my suspicions are confirmed. "I am inviting you all to a feast in 2 hours. "You have all been knocked out and place on floor 1, all the same distance from each other, but in different rooms. The doors to your rooms will all be unlocked in exactly 2 hours so you may attend this feast" He says like this is pleasing news.

"You will all want to attend this feast to gain back what you have lost, and maybe even get some new merchandise." this confuses me, until I realize my katana isn't strapped to my back anymore. Paul continues on. "The game has been completely reset, except instead of 24 of you, there are 8." This remark is instantly followed by a cannonshot. That means before we were put here, 1 more person died, but who? "All weapons and food have been put back at the Cornucopia, and any injuries you have sustained were fixed. You are all as good as new!"

It seems like he's starting to wrap up now. "By as good as new, I truly mean it! Anything that has happened to you ahs been fixed! With that, I bid you all farewell! Timers have now been put in your rooms, and will count down the time until the feast starts! You are now all being untied, and will be free to move about your rooms. Goodbye tributes, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Wow, this is BIG news! Anything could happen now, and everyone will have to rethink their strategies. All I know is mine stays the same. That plan is: I will do ANYTHING to win.


	6. A New Beginning

Anne- District 2

I know my time when I see it. The other careers are going down as soon as these 2 hours are up. They aren't anything special, so I'm not at all concerned with them taking me. After what seems like weeks of anxiously waiting, my time to shine is almost here. The others won't know what it them when I go all-out, and become the victor this year.

3 minutes left and I'm making final preparations, stretching and getting ready for the new bloodbath. With 30 seconds left, I stand up and put my hand on the doorknob, ready to push the door open. That was a big mistake. As soon as my hand touches the metal, I'm shocked with great force, and can't help but flailing around for a couple seconds before I can let go.

I should have expected something like this. It's the landmines all over again. You can't go until the gong rings, or in this case the timer goes off. I slowly pull myself to my feet, and not a moment too soon. I hear electric beeps, and dash out the door.

As soon as I'm out, I realize this is NOT the same Cornucopia. We're in an octagon shaped room, with the Cornucopia right in the middle of 8 doors. The only 2 people out are me and the girl from 7, I guess everyone else got shocked too. I grab the nearest weapon to me, a very nice looking scythe, looking like it could have been used by the Grim Reaper itself, and prepare to go to work.

I run at the girl, and she has some strange weapon that looks like a cross between a flail and a battle axe. However, it looks to be way too heavy for her, as she can barely lift it. So she throws it backwards, and it almost hits Calzone, who is now rushing out of his door. He grabs it, and runs straight at her, but not before she hears his footsteps, turns around, and jabs him extremely hard in the stomach, causing him to topple over and collapse.

Trenton- District 3

As I'm shocked by the door, I pull back, thinking the gamemakers have tricked us. Then I hear the running of feet outside, and realize I tried to leave too soon, and the doorknob was probably okay to touch now. I fling open the door, and realize all the other players must be on the other side of the Cornucopia, as I see none of them.

Then I realize I am at my normal size again, so when they said everything had been restored to normal, they meant it! This is great news, because now I know I can win. I run into the open mouth of the Cornucopia, and find 2 whips.

I do not find the gold tipped one, but I do find one that's even better. If you flip a switch, the end lights on fire. This is incredible news! There's no way I can lose now! I run around the Cornucopia, and see District 1 on the ground, with the girls from 7 and 2 staring each other down. The girl from 7 with a shield and dagger, and District 2 with some sort of strange weapon.

First, I snap my whip at 1, who immediately ignites on fire, and can do nothing about it. I whip in the direction of District 2, when I feel a weight suddenly put on my back. Although I missed 2 because of whoever's on me, she's too focused on the girl from 7 to care. The weight on me isn't heavy, so I dive onto my back, crushing the person and making them let go. I then see it was the boy from 2, trying to save his partner.

I grab a pair of brass knuckles I see on the ground next to me, and beat him until I know he can't have survived. I'm just about to strike at 7 when I see something that changes my mind. I see the boy from 10 running off down a hallway towards a door, empty handed. I charge after him, because I need to get revenge. He was responsible for my death, and that's not something I'm going to forgive.

I knock over the boy from 4 as I barrel towards the little brat. He has just closed the door when I come around the corner. I don't stop to open the door, I slam right through it and start barreling up a staircase on my right. I've caught him, and I dive on top of him.

I can see the fear in his eyes. He knows it's the end. I swing with my brass knuckles, but they stop right before they reach his head. He has information I need to know. "WHERE IS THE THE BOY?" I scream at him. "I…. I don't think he's still alive." He barely gets the words out of his mouth, he's mortally terrified, as he should be. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T THINK? YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!" I can't control my anger. "Well, I was knocked out by the gamemakers before I could see what happened to him." He mutters. I bring down the brass knuckles on his head, and there's a dent so big in it he's died before he can even register he got hit. So, both the twerps are dead. Serves them right, you do not want to mess with me.

Tayson- District 7

I see the huge boy fly by in pursuit of the boy from 10, and know that the boy I a goner. I can't help but feel bad for him, I actually kind of liked him, he didn't seem to want to give in to what these games do to people. I'll do anything I must to win though, including take down this girl standing right there in front of me. I quickly survey the Cornucopia, and see something I must get. My katana, about 2 feet to the right of this girl.

I run straight at her, my shield up when I see a switch on the back. I flip it, and the shield recoils, which has me stumbling for a second. I hear a scream of pain from the girl, and look to find she's been shot in the stomach. This isn't a shield. It's a shield AND a gun! What an incredible weapon, and in my hands! The girl stumbles, and I stab her before she can do anything about it. I grab my katana, throw the dagger I'm holding to the ground, and run.

I've had enough action for today and head in the opposite direction of the boy from 3, as I don't want to run into him unless I absolutely need to. I'm at an elevator before I know it, and I hit the "862" button, and am on my way up when the elevator stops at floor 81. Well, if I hadn't learned my lesson when I was plummeting down the elevator shaft I've learned it now. I manage to cut the door apart with my katana, and walk out into the room.

It's a plain room, with absolutely nothing in it, painted a very dull gray. Good, dull is what I need right now, I've had way too much action since the games started. All of a sudden, I hear a cannon. I pause and listen, waiting to see how many deaths there have been since the last cannon shot. _Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!_ 5 deaths? Great! That means there's either 4 of us left, since I assume one of the cannons was for the person who died before the second bloodbath.

My suspicions are confirmed when I hear the anthem start playing, and look to the sky to see that the boy from 5 died before the bloodbath, this I can infer because I didn't see him. 3 more people, and I'll be the victor. I'll be rich, and live the easy life. To get there, I'll have to go through 2 careers and the strongest player I've ever seen in the games, but I have to do it. Although it will be tough, I have to make it happen. Just the girl from 1, Trenton, and the boy from 4 stand in my way. Although it might be tough, you can bet I'll be there at the end, ready to fight to the death.

That's when I see the silver parachute falling from the roof. Inside, I see the most brilliant sight I've seen in the games. A katana, made from sapphire, sharper than the sharpest weapon I've seen in the games. It's one that looks just like my dad's old one, which he used in the war before the capitol killed him, and took him away from me forever. I also see shiny silver throwing stars, and a note from home, and one last note from my mentor, Shapp.

I read the note from Shapp first, and it says the Cornucopia has been blown up, so these weapons and the one I picked up at the Cornucopia are the only ones I have. The one from my family means much more, and gives me a new motivation. I WILL win it now, but not for the sake of winning. For the sake of going home.

Chime- District 1

I wake up after being shocked and knocked out and find a silver parachute on my chest. I open it the package attached to it, and inside is my favorite chicken and dumpling stew from home, and a great collection of guns. I'm a sharpshooter, so these make great sponsor gifts. "Thank you Panem!" I say enthusiastically. I walk out of the room cautiously, and the only person I see is Chay, the boy from 4.

If anyone, he was the person I wanted to see. I've had a crush on him ever since we were put in this arena, and I always wanted him to win if I didn't. "Hey Chay." I speak out. He turns his head, and tells me that he likes me just as much as I like him. This makes me so happy I could scream, but so upset that we had to find each other in the games, where only one of us can come out. I run over to him, we give each other a big embrace, and he kisses me right on the lips.

We promise to stick together until the end, and know we have to do anything to protect each other, even if the games will be over tomorrow, and only one of us can be alive. All I know is we are working together, and if we're the final 2, we've both agreed to give it our all. We agree the person who lives was meant to win, and in the end we'd both try our best to survive if we were the final 2.

He fills me in on who is still alive, and shows me the 1 weapon he could get before the Cornucopia exploded. (This was news to me, and extremely shocking news at that, the Cornucopia's never been harmed before) The weapon he managed to get was a bag full of grenades. It's not much, but I tell him he can use one of my guns if need be. We settle down to rest, and soon we both fall asleep in each other's embrace, the final comfort either of us will probably have in these games. All we have is each other, and that's all we need.


	7. The Final Showdown

Trenton- District 3

After the boy has passed, I settle in a nice, big room. It has running water, and a fridge stocked full of food. As I'm not hungry, I decide I'll save it all for later, as I may not even need it. These games are almost over, and I truly intend on being the victor.

After sitting and waiting for someone to walk in the door so I can finish them off for hours, I finally get tired and go to lay down. That's when I see a parachute falling from the sky. I grab it, and open the box attached to it. Inside there are over a dozen items. I guess my mentor has been saving my gifts until the very end.

Inside I find a big array of weapons, pretty much anything I need. This includes a set of traps that suspend someone from their leg if they step in it, which could be very handy. It also includes an automatic grappling hook, which I think could be extremely useful, and could definitely be a great weapon as well as a tool.

Just as I have laid down to go to sleep, the room goes dark, and red, blinking lights come on. A voice comes over the loudspeaker and tells us to get down to where the new Cornucopia was in 2 minutes, for every other room is rigged to explode. Here it comes, the gamemakers have decided it's time to end it. It's time for the final battle, and I'm ready for it!

I start barreling down the stairs, and use m grappling hook to get down to the bottom floor quickly. I've just run into the room with the Cornucopia when the red light turn off, the main lights come on, and an electrical force keeps us from moving. Suddenly, the same voice as before comes over the loudspeaker. This time, it's welcoming the 4 of us to the final battle. It says it may come as a shock that there was no explosions, but they say there just might be yet, and to watch out. The voice bids us farewell, and tells us to get ready for the final battle. I'm ready, and am going to win no matter what!

Chime- District 1

Suddenly, they electrical current stops, and I prepare myself for the fight of my life. I grab a nice rifle, and take my aim at District 3, but as soon as I shoot, I see him grab a fire-tipped whip, and with a slashing movement, hits the bullet with great accuracy, and the bullet catches flame and comes hurtling straight at me. I shoot it out of the sky, and suddenly know this isn't going to be easy. The boy runs at me, but Chay yells out, punching in my direction. I duck just in time, and he hits District 7 square in the face. She stumbles back, recovers her balance, and throws a ninja star straight at me.

I feel myself being knocked to the ground, being saved from the sharp weapon. I am about to thank Chay for saving me, but I open my eyes to see District 3 on top of me. My arm is trapped under his, so I can't get aim and shoot at him. Suddenly I scream, seeing another ninja star flying through the air. The boy recoils just in time, and it flies right in between both of us. Chay is trying to knock the monster of a boy off of me, but with no success. Suddenly the girl from 7 draws a katana, just as the boy from 3 raises a fist with brass knuckles in the air, about to strike.

I see his fist coming at my face, and my life begins to flash before my eyes. My 6th birthday party, when I got my horse, Petunia. The first day of my training for the Hunger Games, when I picked out my favorite rifle, and my father bought it for me. My first day of middle school, when Brian Jefferson asked me on a date. The reaping, when I volunteered, thinking I could win it all. Training, and developing my crush on Chay. Chay! The thought of him makes me aware that there is no longer somebody on top of me. Chay has finally knocked the boy off, and they are wrestling around on the ground.

I can't shoot to help him out, I might hit him and then what? Then I will have killed the person who means most to me in this arena. I see the girl from 7 running towards them, sparkling sapphire katana gleaming in the light. I shoot, and manage to hit her in her left arm. She stumbles, and changes her focus to me. I know it's the time we faced off, but I can't take my mind off of Chay. I fire a shot straight into the air, which is enough to startle both of them, and let Chay stumble away. District 3 pulls out what I recognize as a grappling hook, and aims right for Chay's head.

I turn just long enough to see the girl from 7 can't help but watch either, which isn't surprising. You just can't take your eyes off of them. Right when the boy fires, Chay pulls out a grenade, pulls the pin, and raises it to the line of District 3's fire. The grappling hook latches onto Chay's hand, locking the grenade in place. I realize what has happened just enough time before District 3 has, as his eyes widen in shock. He's just frozen there, seeming unable to move.

Chay is pulled towards the boy, and he screams out "You have to win it Chime, for both of us!" This is the last thing he ever says before both him and the boy from 3 are killed, both from the explosion of the grenade. I want to break down, start bawling, and give up. I want to get away from the fact the person I loved most has died. I mean, we both knew 1 of us had to die. It hits me way harder than I though it would, and I can't help but start crying and screaming like a small child.

I look at the girl, my only competitor left like this is all her fault, like she was a gamemaker, and she put me in this arena. Volunteering was the biggest mistake of my life, because now I have to live on without the boy who mattered most to me. I sit on the ground, drop my gun, and call over to the girl. "Just kill me. I have nothing to live for." She cautiously starts walking over towards me, and raises her katana, ready to strike. That's when I pick up my gun, shoot, and watch her eyes widen in terror.

She barely pulls her katana in time for the bullet to bounce off of it. I know this is the final showdown, I know it will be the best fight of the entire games. I know that whoever wins this is the victor. I know that I will win for Chay, as this was his last request of me. Nothing will stop me from beating this girl, as I feel I could kill twenty-three different clones of the boy from 3 right now. I am going to win, and there's no way she can stop me.

Tayson- District 7

I raise my katana just in time to block the bullet. It was a good trick, I have to admit. I don't let it throw me, because she's not the only one who has pulled a trick in this game. "You know" I think to myself "She's not the only one with a gun, and yours is better." I pull out the shield and flip the switch on the back, and she doesn't even notice what's just happened, but my aim is off and I miss by several feet.

I take out my throwing stars, still hiding behind my shield. I take aim, and with a brilliant flick of my wrist, manage to knock the gun right out of her hand. This is my chance, and I know it. I draw my sapphire katana, run as fast as I can, but she takes another gun from her pocket and shoots. I didn't know she had more! I jump out of the way, throw another star, and as she dodges throw my silver katana, not wanting to risk losing my sapphire one.

It makes a good, clean cut in her leg. She is now struggling even to stand, so she sits on the ground. I run back, grab my shield, and open fire like my life depends on it. (Which it does) I can hear her firing back, so I block all my most important body parts. I hear a scream, a grunt, and feel multiple stings in my legs. I fall over, and take one final shot. I drag myself across the ground, slash down with my katana, and black out.

I wake up to find myself still in the mansion, but the girl is absent from where she just was. I see a silver briefcase in front of me. It has bandage, medicine, and pretty much anything else I would need to help you. I grab it, and start wrapping my legs up as well as I can. "Where is the girl, and why hasn't she finished me off?" I ask myself. That's when I hear a moan of pain. I turn around, and with as much strength as I can muster, dive to my right.

The girl shoots right as I dive, so I barely dodge the bullet. She was taking careful aim, since she's weak. That's why she hasn't killed me yet. She also tried to get a distance away, in case I woke up. I have woken up now, though. This means it's now the right time to finish her off, or die doing it. She once again shoots over and over at me, but I grab the shield and hide entirely behind it. I then throw a star over the top of the shield, and take a couple shots.

I then run out, I have to finish this now. I am being shot at, and am hit multiple times in my arm, legs, and even once in the stomach. I leap through the air, and come down with my katana, right next to her. With one quick movement, I slash backwards. I hear the sound of two weapons colliding, but that's impossible! I look, and see m katana in her hands from when I threw it.

I slice upwards, to the right, and then leap to the left, then I fake jabbing right at her, and swing right into her gut with the side, making sure not to use any blade. Then I throw my katana into the air, sending it swinging right above her head. I then take out my final throwing star, and hit her right in the temple. She should have focused more on me, and not the katana I threw, intentionally missing. The trumpets start to blare, Paul Rugsby announces my winning, and it is finally all over. I've won the games, and can now go back home, to safety.

Most people begin to live a laid-back life after the games. Not me, I'm going back to fighting against the capitol. In a way, these games were a good thing. They made me a better fighter, and even more cunning. And man, are they going to regret that when I'm there in the capitol, fighting for the right of the districts. All I know is the adventure doesn't end here, it's only just started.


End file.
